


Inspection

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Athene Noctua Verse, Children, Clones, Deaf Character, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Secrets, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann's family aren't the only ones watching out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspection

**Author's Note:**

> 12 December 2008  
> Besançon, France

\- making miniatures (23/05/20, Tokyo) -

Langlais exits the car, straightens as Lécuyer closes the door, adjusts his cuffs.

Assistant Director Martin bows a little too quickly, says, «Greetings, Ambassador.»

He inclines his head. «Hello, Théo. Everything is in order?»

«There has been a setback, sir.»

Langlais' blood runs cold. «With my grandson?»

«No! Of course not, sir. René is well.» Martin moves to the door, opens it. «If you would step inside, I will explain.»

Langlais strides into the crèche, directly to the administrative suite and Martin's office, where he claims the visitor's chair.

Martin slinks in, closes the door behind, and perches on the seat behind the desk.

«What is this 'setback', Théo?»

Martin swallows. «Athene One—the one given to the Engelhorns of Berlin—failed this morning.»

Langlais' lips thin. «The heart issue?»

«Yes, sir. Doctor Hahn suspects catastrophic rupture of the pulmonary artery, the same flaw which killed her predecessors, though she lasted considerably longer.»

«Doctor Schreiber is no doubt aware of this development.»

«Yes, sir. She offers her assurances this particular fault has been corrected with Athene Twelve, if not Eleven.»

«Meaning at least eight **more** failures? That is unacceptable, Doctor.»

Martin spreads his hands. «The long maturation of the Athene prevents us from identifying problems and implementing corrections as quickly as we would prefer, sir.»

Langlais acknowledges.

The line of Martin's shoulders softens. «Before we begin your tour, sir, Mr Forestier gave me this—» Slides an envelope and letter opener across the desktop. «—for you.»

«Thank you.» Langlais picks up the note and the blade, slits the envelope. He slides out the folded paper and reads.

11 December 2008  
Besançon

Sir,

As per your instructions to monitor Success's activity closely when he and his Interest interact, I have continued to assign an agent to the case.

This agent reports that Success and his Interest are both intimate and honest, however, the agent concludes after further field observation the Interest seems disinclined to break secrecy. He has contacted his family and friends multiple times since the revelation and given no indication of his knowledge, nor has he made any contact—physical or electronic—with anyone outside his normal circles.

As such, we judge him a non-threat at this time.

Surveillance of Success will continue and I will inform you immediately if there is a change in his or his associates' behaviour or any other development of concern to us.

In your service,  
Forestier

Langlais refolds the paper, slips it into its sleeve, returns it to Martin. «Have that destroyed.»

«Yes, sir.» He tucks the envelope in his jacket pocket. «With what would you like to begin your inspection?»

Langlais considers. «Let us start with the the Blackboxes.»

«Of course, sir. Please, follow me.» Martin stands and sets out at Langlais' pace into the training wing of the crèche, to one of the classrooms.

Inside, seated at rows of neat worktables, twenty red-haired boys of various ages work with no sound other than the scratching of pencils on paper.

«Which of these is to be mine?»

Martin flicks the lights quickly off and on again; every nearly-identical face turns to them. Martin makes a sign in the air.

One of the largest boys stands, steps nervously over, and bows deeply.

«This is Three,» says Martin. «He is being trained according to your exact specifications and should be ready before your man requires replacement.»

Langlais studies the boy, dragging his eyes from his slippers to his crown. «He is performing well?»

«Above average for his age, as compared to the general population, even before taking his deafness into account.»

Langlais makes a sound of approval. «He may go.»

Martin gestures a dismissal; Three bows again, retreats to his place.

«I would see the rest of them.»

«Of course, sir.»

Another classroom next door, equally quiet, holds nine red-haired boys, all smaller than the previous group. Some scribble with crayons, others build with blocks.

«The smallest?» prompts Langlais.

«Most are resting down the hall, while the infants remain in the nursery.»

«Show me the sleepers, then.»

Martin leads him along, opens the door to a dim room.

Thirteen toddlers nap under pastel blankets on mats: three brunet girls, ten redheaded boys.

«These are Athenes Eleven, Twelve, and Thirteen, and Blackboxes Thirty through Thirty-nine.»

«The deaf ones are mixed in?»

«Only during these rest periods. We've found it helps with their socialization. They are kept solely with their cohort the rest of the day.»

Langlais acknowledges.

Martin gently closes the door. «What would you like to see next?»

Langlais pushes up his cuff, checks his watch. «It is nearly time for René's lesson to end. I would meet him.»

«Shall I—»

«I know the way. Thank you, Théo. You may return to your work.»

«You are welcome, sir. Enjoy your time and please let me know if I may do anything further for you.» He bows, leaves.

Langlais mounts the stairs the second floor and a hallway lined with more classrooms and offices.

After a short wait, a door at the far end opens and a small group of children file out.

A handsome brunet separates himself from the crowd and races over, arms open. «Grandfather!»

Langlais gathers René into his arms, holds him close. «Hello, René. You are well?»

«Mhmm! And Miss Desjardins said my painting is the best in my class!»

«That is **wonderful**! May I see it?»

«Yes! Of course!» René takes his hand and leads him, humming happily the entire while.

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by [Mistral Bonsai](https://www.flickr.com/photos/mistralbonsai/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/mistralbonsai/6233541929/).
> 
> Beta'd by my partner in crime, artificiallifecreator.
> 
> To review, Ambassador Langlais here is the man who was sponsoring Hermann's mum's work on human genetics. Yup, he's still around, still playing in this particular pool, and still doing reprehensible things.


End file.
